Secrets of a Future
by EnsignChocolateSauce
Summary: It's Danny's CATs time! But why's there two future Danny's? Wait a minute! Three? What? Ugh! Time is so confusing. SD?


A/N: Rawr, please excuse typos! I wrote this on notepad because the computer with Microsoft Word is currently not working. Thank you. Takes place during 'The Ultimate Enemy'  
WARNING: Season 3 spoilers. Haven't seen? I suggest you don't read, unless you don't care.  
You can watch them all here: http://wwwDOTfilmspotDOTcom/users/trm6/showblogentryDOTphp?topicidm-100-24963151 If that doesn't work, there should be a link in my profile. :D

----

Danny Fenton was not having the best of days. And this pessimistic attitude could all be summed down into a few simple words: "Pop", "Quiz", "English", and "Ghosts". But mainly that last one, and yes, it's supposed to be plural. Today alone he had fought Skulker, Box Ghost, Lunch Lady, and an assortment of others, one looking suspiciously like a mix of Johnny "13" and Kitty. Like a motorcycle-riding prostitute.

Today had been like the Ghost Zone had exploded and every bit and piece of it was running into Danny demanding a fight. Why Danny, you may ask. What did he do to the ghosts to make them hunt him relentlessly? Simple. He was the Ghost-Boy. The Halfa. A savior to some, a nuisance and prize to others. He was Danny Phantom. It was only a couple months ago when he had stepped into the non-working Ghost Portal, and turned it on while inside. When he woke up, he was half-dead with glowing green eyes and white hair. Able to change between ghost and human at will. As a human he was the almost-friendless geek with less-than-competent ghost-hunting parents. As a ghost, however, he was the famous protector of Amity Park, although hunted by ghosts and humans alike.

But why go after the ghost who protects the town? Some people had more personal reasons than others. One of those human hunters is Valerie Gray. She had become a ghost hunter, getting her gear from an unknown source. Out for revenge on Danny Phantom when he and a ghost dog had been the cause of her father losing his job, and, because of this, her money and popularity. She didn't believe that not all ghosts are evil and would stop at nothing to bring down Danny and other ghost who stood in her way.

There were, however, two people Danny would trust his life, and in some cases, his death with. Those two were Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. Both of which were walking home with him, all three alert for any ghosts that they thought were bound to show up, ready to cover him if he were to 'Go Ghost', yet still laughing and talking all the way to Fenton Works.

To his right walked Tucker. He was an African-American techno-geek and proud of it. Always wearing a yellow long-sleeve shirt, green pants with a belt, and his PDA always hidden away in his left-hand pocket, ready to be whipped out and used at any moment in time.

To his left walked Sam. She was a Goth with a distinct individuality that was hard to forget. She came from a rich family, but despised all the 'perks' and responsibilities that followed the concept. Such as formal dinner parties, fancy dresses, et cetera, et cetera. She herself, on a daily bases, wore a black belly-T with purple insignia, a black and purple plaid-skirt, with purple leggings all the way to her black combat boots, much to her parents dismay, for their love of all things rich and pink, and despise of all things dark and Goth. She was strictly vegan, and pro-animal's rights.

"-So then she said, 'That's not a hamster! It's a guinea pig!'" Tucker finished the joke, laughing his head off. Danny simply shared a glance with Sam secretly, and Tucker, seeing their less-than-amused faces, frowned. "Aw man, you had to be there."

"Tuck, not that your family reunions aren't _fascinating, _but we don't care." Sam said, facing Tucker's glaring face indifferently.

"I don't know, Sam, I found that potato salad story pretty funny." Danny admitted.

"Yeah, no need to bite my head off!" Tucker snapped at her.

"Well, sorry!" She replied, almost ripping her hair out. "It's been a long day! I'm tired! Twenty ghosts. I counted! Twenty!"

"You're tired?" Danny asked, butting into the argument. "I'm the one who did all the fighting! I've got too many bruises to count and you're tired?!" he rest of the argument was cut off to people listening-in by the slamming of a door as the three teens entered Fenton Works, for hopefully a good nap and to get homework done before another ghost-attack.

-.-.-

Elsewhere:

-.-.-

A flash of green light interrupted the nothing that was going on down a deserted alley. And in what use to be a HalMart billboard (Don't forget to get your family the perfect gift! New Holiday prices! Only at HalMart!) was now a swirling green vortex, much like that of the Ghost Portal.

Slowly, two figures began to emerge from the swirl, the first one to emerge looked to be in his middle-twenties, minus the white hair on top of his head, with glowing green eyes watering with lack of air as a strong vice-like grip suffocated him. The owner of this hand soon followed the man; he was big and seemed to be around the same age as the other man, or ghost? It would seem that way, the man with white hair had glowing green eyes, and seemed to emit a soft glow and he also seemed to give off the feeling of not being human. The other was a pale blue, not a common skin color among humans. The blue ghost was dressed in purple, and the green-eyed man was clad in black.

"You'll stay out of my way, Phantom." The purple-clad ghost spat in a low, silky voice. "I don't need you in my way." He said, lifting his free hand, which now showed to be holding a medallion and steadily glowing blue. "I believe you're used to this." He said, thrusting his hand into the other ghost's stomach, "maybe not the pain..." He trailed off, laughing evilly. He dropped the man as two glowing white rings developed around his body and expanded outwards, turning the ghost into a black-haired man, currently unconscious.

The blue ghost laughed once more before stepping back through the green portal, before that slowly swept away to nothing.

---.---...--

A/N: Rawr. There you go. I kinda like it. :D Please R&R I'll love you forever.

HELLO!: I know it's short, and there may be mistakes. I NEED A BETA. Also, this may be because I need to write this on WordPad. The computer with Microsoft Word is down.

Also, please review, I write faster. :D!


End file.
